Bark To The Future 2
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A sequel to Bark to the Future. Bolt must now go back to 2002 to retrieve a stolen Sports Almanac.
1. Chapter 1

Bark To The Future 2. By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: Where we're going, we don't need roads.

Bolt's point of view.

Recap.

"When did I get this?" I thought aloud.

"You've had it for a week Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Sadie. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I replied.

"Bolt, your acting like you haven't seen me in a week." Sadie said.

"It feels like much longer." I replied.

"Are you alright? Should we call our date off?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

Suddenly, Mcgee drove up in the Mustang. "Bolt, you must come back with me." Mcgee told me.

"Back where?" I asked Mcgee.

"Back to the future." Mcgee replied.

"I just got back. Sadie and I are going to take my new car for a ride." I told Mcgee.

"She can come too. This concerns both of you.

"What? Did we wind up as jerks or something?" I asked Mcgee.

"No, you both turned out fine. It's your kids. Some thing has to be done about your kids." Mcgee replied. So, we all three piled into the Mustang.

"We better back up. We don't have enough room to get up to 90." I told Mcgee.

"Where were going we don't need roads." Mcgee replied.

"Hey Bolt. I want to show you some thing." Brundun said. (Brundun sees the flying mustang, and his jaw drops.) "A flying Mustang. Now I've seen every thing." Brundun mumbled.

May 31 2010.

When we arrived in the future, we nearly got hit by another car. "What in the crap was that?" I asked Mcgee.

"Student driver." Mcgee replied.

"How did we almost hit a student driver. We're in a flying car." I told Mcgee.

"All cars fly in now." Mcgee replied.

"Okay Mcgee, no more secrets. Where are we?" I asked Mcgee.

"May 31 2010." Mcgee replied.

"Wait! We're in the future?" I asked Mcgee.

"Wait the future. What's going on Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"This is going to sound crazy Sadie, but you're in a time machine." I replied.

"And Mcgee said this was May 31 2010? So we get to see our future." Sadie said.

"That's correct." I told Sadie.

"So Mcgee, Bolt and I are married now?" Sadie asked Mcgee.

"Yes." Mcgee replied.

"This is great! We'll get to see our wedding. I bet we have a bunch of kids." Sadie said really excitedly, and Mcgee used a fancy future device to make her so to sleep.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Mcgee franticly.

"It just puts her to sleep. It's as harmless as a lamb. She can't know too much about the future. Now she'll think it was all a dream when she wakes up." Mcgee replied.

"Then why did you bring her here?" I asked Mcgee.

"Because I had to do something. She had already seen the time machine." Mcgee replied.

"That's true Mcgee. You're awesome Mcgee." I told Mcgee.]

"Thanks Bolt." Mcgee replied.

"No problem Mcgee." I told Mcgee.

"Here's our stop." Mcgee told me.

Author's note: And thus, another adventure begins.

Bolt: Who says thus?

I do. It's a fun word. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Mctimetraveler." Rocket: Milo: Dude! You lied. There aren't any flying cars.

Bolt: It's called Science fiction Milo.

Yeah I'm with Milo. Why don't we have flying cars yet?

Milo: Your Iron Collie suit can fly.

Bolt Fan 21: That's true. (Flies around in her Iron Collie suit.) Don't forget that this suit is fully awesome!

Rhino: You took my line.

Milo, aren't you a little young to comment on how the female Iron Shepherd suit looks on me.

Milo: Am I?

Well, my birthday is in 13 days.

Milo: How old will you be?

It's the combination to the (Air quotes.) "Man Cave."

Milo: Holy doodle! Are you serious.

Yes Milo. As serious as a bad cold. There actually isn't a female Iron Man, (Er Ion Woman.) in either movie. Which is a shame, because that would be awesome.

Bolt: Pepper could have used one in that animated out take you watched.

So true Bolt. That was hysterical. Glad ya liked the song, and the preview. I enjoyed your new story by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The mission.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we parked the time machine. "Here, go change into these." Mcgee told me, while handing me a T-shirt with a green pineapple on it, and some sneakers.

"Alright." I replied. A few minutes later I returned.

"Good, now you look like your son." Mcgee said.

"I'm just going to look around." I told Mcgee.

"Sorry Bolt. We don't have time." Mcgee replied.

"Tell me Mcgee. Do I grow up to be like a rock star or some thing?" I asked Mcgee.

"That information is classified." Mcgee replied.

"Come on. Am I rich?" I asked Mcgee.

"We don't have time for this Bolt. Go into the diner around the corner in five minutes. Order a Coke. Here's $50. You'll meet a guy named Sloane there. He'll ask you if you're in for tonight, and you say no. No matter he says. Say no." Mcgee told me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Then you come right back here, and wait for me. Don't go any where. Don't touch any thing. We'll just leave Sadie here." Mcgee told me.

"What does this have to do with my kids?" I asked Mcgee.

"Tomorrow's headline reads: Napoleon Fletcher goes to jail for charges of robbery." Mcgee told me.

"Sheesh! He looks almost exactly like me." I replied.

"Your daughter got put in jail as well. For trying to break him out." Mcgee replied.

"Wait I have a daughter?" I asked Mcgee.

"You have two actually. Abigail, who is 8 months old. And Sophie, who is 3 months old. I went forward to see what happens, and it all lead back to this day. I brought you here to keep all of that from ever happening." Mcgee replied.

"Okay." I replied.

"Crap! I'm late!" Mcgee told me.

"Where are you going?" I asked Mcgee.

"To distract the real Napoleon. Go to the dinner and tell Sloane no." Mcgee replied.

"Got it." I replied.

"Be careful around Sloane. He's nuttier than an Pay Day candy bar." Mcgee told me.

"Got it." I said. So, I took a look around as I went around the corner. I saw a poster for the seventh Harry Potter movie.

"Does that series ever end?" I thought. So, I went into the diner.

"What do you want to drink kid?" The waitress asked me.

"I'll have a Coke." I replied.

"Hey Fletcher." A voice behind me said.

"What?" I said, looking around for the source of the voice. It was a much older version of Brundun.

"Yeah I know who you are. You're Bolt's kid." Brundun replied.

"Brundun." I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Your Napoleon. Must be hard being the son of a complete failure." Brundun replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Brundun.

"Do I have to spell it out for you. F-a-i-l-(Pause.) ure. You're old man is a massive failure." Brundun replied.

"Shawn Fletcher is no longer a failure." I replied.

"I'm not talking about him stupid. I'm talking about Bolt Fletcher. He threw his life away like yesterday's trash." Brundun told me.

"What?" I asked Brundun.

"You know I mean." Brundun replied.

Author's note: Wow. Old Brundun is mean. Now to answer some review.

Jimmy "Mcscout" Rocket: Glad you liked the song fic. I watched that movie when I was like seven. I like doing songs from movies that I watched as a kid. I agree with that quote. I remember things from movies I watched as a kid. Like movies I haven't seen in years, like I saw them yesterday. Glad you enjoyed the song fic.

Milo: Yeah for sequels!

Yeah, it was great to be able to do the sequel as well. The second one is my favorite for some reason.

Bolt: Gasp! My son isn't Milo?

Enough sarcasm Bolt. Yeah, I had to set the date back for a reason. (Glances at Milo.)

Milo: What?

I didn't want Mcgee to have to say: Oh and by the way, you're a grand father. Because that would have been really awkward.

Milo: She just realized that Bolt 3 took place in 2010 and 2011.

Yeah. You're welcome for the review. I really enjoyed the prologue. A trailer fic would be neat. I look forward to more.

Bolt: I'm going to go count my gray hairs.

Milo: I'll help! Just kidding.

Lizardboy: Glad you liked the first chapter. I do wish that 2010 looked a bit more futuristic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hoping that the rules will change.

Bolt's point of view.

Suddenly, the guy who I assumed was Sloane, entered the diner. "Hey grandpa. I need you to wax my car." Sloane told Brundun.

"Wait, are you two related?" I asked Brundun.

"Duh. That's why Sloane called me grandpa." Brundun replied.

"Wait, that's Sloane?" I asked Brundun.

"Sorry kid. I have to go." Brundun replied.

"Don't go any where Fletcher. I have a bone to pick with you.

Suddenly, Napoleon came in. "I'll have a Coke." Napoleon said.

So, I ducked behind the counter. "Great. Obviously Mcgee isn't good at stalling." I thought.

"Hey Fletcher, I told you not to move." Sloane growled.

"Hey Sloane, how's it going?" Napoleon asked Sloane calmly. While they talked, I tried to crawl to the back door with out being noticed.

"Hey Fletcher, your shoe's untied." Brundun said, before punching Napoleon in the face.

"So, are you in for tonight?" Sloane asked Napoleon.

"Well, I don't know. It sounds dangerous." Napoleon replied.

"Show some back bone Fletcher." Sloane's goon Jenine told Napoleon.

"Great. My son is a complete wimp." I mumbled.

"I'm not sure if it's right. Maybe I should ask my dad." Napoleon replied.

"Wrong answer punk." Sloane said, before throwing Napoleon over the counter like he was a rag doll.

"Yes I'll do what ever you say Sloane." Napoleon uttered, before falling unconscious.

"Put a sock in it Napoleon. Stay right here." I told Napoleon, and he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Now let's hear the correct answer." Sloane said, and I Gibbs slapped him. "Oh look, Fletcher has suddenly found courage." Sloane retorted mockingly.

"The answer is no Sloane." I told Sloane.

"No?" Sloane scoffed.

"What? Are you as deaf as you are stupid? I said no." I told Sloane.

"What are you? A scaredy cat?" Sloane asked me.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"You heard me Fletcher. I called you a scaredy cat." Sloane replied.

"No one calls me a- (Brundun pulls out a golf club.) scaredy cat." I told Sloane.

"I never lose Fletcher. You're going to regret saying no to me." Sloane told me.

"What on Earth could that be?" I asked Sloane, while looking up. They looked up, and I kicked them. So I ran out of the diner.

"Hey kid, I need to borrow your (Bolt examines the skate board.) Hover Board." I told the kid.

"Where is that creep?" Sloane's lackey Bosco asked him.

"Over there." Sloane replied.

"Enie Meanie Minie mo. Miss Napoleon Fletcher because you're slow." I taunted. So, I drove towards a river.

"Fletcher, you moron. Those things don't work on water." Bosco told me. He was right. So, I jumped off of the board. A second later, Sloane, Jenine, and Bosco hit some rocks, and flew into the window of the mall across the street.

Of course the window broke. "I may be a scaredy cat. But at least I'm not going to jail." I thought. So, I went to give the kid his Hover Board back.

"Here's your Hover Board back." I told the kid.

"You can keep it. I got the deluxe version." The kid told me, and held up Sloane's Hover Board.

Author's note: Sloane finally got what he had coming.

Sophie: Now if only that would happen to his namesake from Music and Lyrics.

I have to agree with you on that Sophie. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "McTimeJumper" Rocket: Bolt: (Groans.) She has a new favorite book series.

Yes, and it's ironically about time travel. Yes, I know about that dimension. It's where I keep my wolf-dragon.

Bolt: There's no such thing as a wolf-dragon.

I know Bolt. But it would be neat if there was.

Milo: Old Brundun is funny.

I agree Milo.

Sadie: I do not snore.

Nor do I Sadie. Apparently, Brundun works for Sloane now.

Milo: Grandpa, can I have your Hover Board?

Bolt: You would, if they really existed.

Glad you liked ch 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rescue mission.

Bolt's point of view.

Before going to meet Mcgee, I decided to pick up a little souvenir. That of course broke the first rule of Time Jumping: don't touch any thing. Of course, I wasn't time jumping. So it made it okay. When I got to the Mcgee told me to meet him, I saw McGee's cat Murdock in the back seat.

"Hey Murdock." I told Murdock.

Suddenly, Napoleon walked by. "What is he doing here?" Mcgee asked me.

"He showed up at the dinner, and things went haywire." I replied.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. I guess he woke up too early. Probably because I used it on Sadie first." Mcgee told me.

"Look, the headline on the newspaper is changing." I told Mcgee. The headline said that Sloane Jenine and Bosco went to jail.

"The mission was a success. Although it didn't go the way we planned." Mcgee replied. "Come on, let's go get Sadie and the mustang." Mcgee told me.

When we got there, the cops had picked up Sadie. "Sadie Lynn Rigsby- Fletcher. 8313 Pine Ridge Drive. Age 7." The cop said.

"She doesn't look 7." The other cop replied.

"We have to stop them." I told Mcgee.

"They'll tune us out if we say that we're time travelers." Mcgee replied.

"How about we say that we're from the Bureau of Magic and Spell Casting?" I suggested.

"That will make them think we've gone kazoo." Mcgee replied.

"She's clean. Let's take her home." The cop said.

"It'll be dark by the time we get to Pine Ridge." The other cop replied.

"That's it! We'll pick her up at your house." Mcgee told me.

"Sweet! I'll get to see myself all grown up." I said.

"That's a bad idea. Holy doodle! Sadie could run into her future self. Which could destroy the very fabric of time and space!" Mcgee replied.

"Oh, great! That's just dandy." I told Mcgee sarcastically.

"Come on. Let's find Sadie before she finds herself." Mcgee replied.

"Okay." I said.

"Great, there's a trafic jam. This Almanac is staying right here. I didn't even time travel to make money." Mcgee told me.

"I know. I know." I replied.

"So Jim Mcgee invented a time machine." Brundun said, after he found the almanac.

Meanwhile, the cops had arrived at my future home. "What happened?" Sadie asked the cops.

"You passed out. You should be fine now." The cop told Sadie.

"Just be more careful in the future." The other cop told Sadie.

"The future." Sadie said groggily.

"Have a nice day Mrs Fletcher." The cop replied.

"I'm in the future." Sadie muttered in disbelief.

"Mom is that you?" Our daughter Abigail called from upstairs.

"I have to get out of here." Sadie said quietly. So, Sadie ducked into a closet.

"Mom, are you here?" Abigail asked Sadie.

Author's note: Had to cut this chapter a little short. Heads up. I'm not going to be on here from thursday to sunday. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "McNickname" Rocket: Wow, that was quite a review.

Booth: Yeah I know.

Mcgee and Bolt might go to October 2d. You'll just have to wait and see. Glad you enjoyed Iron Man. (Awesome movie.) I have to say all of the technology made it a hard movie to remake. I can relate to the whole wanting to turn back time thing. Glad you liked ch 3.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: To save the day.

Bolt's point of view.

So, Sadie tried to get out of her future home. Before she could escape the door bell rang. "I've got it." Abigail called. It was my parents stopping by for a visit.

"Grandma Kate!" Abigail said.

"Hi sweetie." My mom replied.

"Hey Abby. We brought pizza." My dad told Abigail.

"Oh good." Abigail replied.

Meanwhile, we were stuck in traffic. "Stupid traffic! Flying cars were supposed to help us have less traffic. Older Sadie gets home at this time. I hope nothing has happened." Mcgee told me, while looking at the review mirror.

"What's wrong?" I asked Mcgee.

"Nothing. I just thought that taxi was following us.

Back at my future home, my mom and future daughter were talking.

"I can't believe the stupid cable box is still busted." My mom complained.

"Well the repairman called dad a scaredy cat. Dad broke the guy's nose, and threw him out of the house. Now we can't get any one to fix it." Abigail told my mom.

"That's your dad's problem Abigail. He blows up every time some one calls him a scaredy cat. Isn't that right Shawn?" My mom asked my dad.

"Way too many times." My dad replied.

"He wound up in a car accident 6 years ago because of it." My mom told Abigail.

"Car accident?" Sadie asked in shock.

So, we parked the Mustang at the end of the street. "Come on Murdock, let's find Sadie." Mcgee told Murdock.

"I can't believe I live here! This is great!" I told Mcgee.

"Bolt, stay here and change clothes. I need you available in case something goes wrong." Mcgee told me.

"I want to see where I live." I replied.

"That's too risky. You might run into your older self. Come on Murdock, let's go." Mcgee told me.

"Pine Ridge Drive, this is awesome." I thought after Mcgee left. "There isn't anything wrong with taking a little stroll." I told myself. So, I left the time machine unguarded.

A couple minutes later, old Brundun arrived in a taxi cab and stole it.

Back at my future home, my mom told Abigail more about the car accident. "that accident made your father's life go down hill. He would have become famous if he hadn't broken his hand. Then gave up on his music. He wouldn't have spent all the time moping either." My mom told Abigail.

At that point, Sadie started to head towards the door. She ran into our son Napoleon.

"Hi mom. You look nice today." Napoleon told Sadie.

"Mom?" Sadie muttered. So, Napoleon turned on the TV. "Okay, let's see if Who's Line is it Anyways recorded." Napoleon said.

"I'm home." The older version of me called from the door way.

"Daddy!" My daughter Sophie squealed.

"Hey Soph." The older version of me told Sophie. "Hey Napoleon." The older version of me told Napoleon. He gave a subtle wave.

"Is Whose Line is it Any ways all you watch now a days?" The older version of me asked Napoleon.

"I watch other stuff." Napoleon said defensively.

"Ooh pizza. Can you bring me a piece?" Napoleon asked my mom.

"You have to come to the table Napoleon." My mom replied.

"Turn the TV off son." The older version of me said.

"There's a nifty little thing I like to utilize called the TV tray." Napoleon told me.

"Let me put it this way. Come to the table or I'll ground you for back talking." The older version of me replied.

Author's note: I'm back! Thanks to every one who reviewed while I was on vacation. Now to answer two reviews.

XxRatedRImaginationXx: I'm glad you enjoyed Bolt 2: Homeward Bound that much. Thanks for reviewing.

Jimmy "Mcfly" Rocket: Yeah, I had to use that one. I actually watched the second on Saturday. I watched the first one Friday.

Milo: What about the third one?

I watched part of it last night. I prefer the first two movies though.

Bolt: The first time she watched Back to the Future, she missed the first 20 minutes or so.

Milo: Then she fell asleep at the end.

Yeah. Every one's fallen asleep during a movie before.

Rhino: I haven't.

What ever you say Rhino. Hope your interview thing went well. The review on ch 3 was fine. My vacation went well, thanks for asking.

Milo: She's mostly excited about her birthday tomorrow.

Booth: How old will you be?

Subtract four numbers from the 21 in my username.

Bolt: Wow Bolt Fan 21. Happy early birthday Bolt Fan 21.

Thanks Bolt. I enjoyed the new chapter of Still Strong by the way. Keep up the good work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My life is changing fast.

Bolt's point of view.

At my future home, my family had finally sat down to dinner. "Thanks for picking up a pizza, mom." The older version of me said.

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm worried about Sadie. Why isn't she home yet?" My mom asked me.

"I don't know mom. She should have been home hours ago. She's been gone a lot lately." The older version of me told my mom.

"Is some thing wrong Bolt?" My mom asked me.

"Nope. Every thing is fine." I replied. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"It's for you dad. It's Cameron." Abigail told me.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. This is important." The older version of me said, while turning on his video phone.

"Hey Bolto! What's happening?" Cameron asked me.

"Hi Cameron." I replied.

"Cameron." Sadie said under her breath.

"So, what did you think of my business proposal?" Cameron asked me.

"Well I don't know Cameron." I replied.

"Come on Bolt, you need this. It will solve all of your money problems."Cameron said.

"Yeah, and if it doesn't. We're both fired. It's illegal." I told Cameron.

"Come on Bolt. The boss will never know. Take life by the reins for once. Unless you want our colleagues to think you're a scaredy cat." Cameron taunted.

"No one calls me a scaredy cat Cameron!" I told Cameron.

"Well, prove that you're not." Cameron retorted.

"Okay. I'm in!" I told Cameron.

"Thanks Bolt. See you at work tomorrow." Cameron replied, before hanging up. Suddenly, my boss Mr Skinner called.

"Fletcher!" Mr Skinner snapped.

"Yes Mr Skinner." I told Mr Skinner nervously.

"I know that you just signed a deal with Cameron Hawke. You are fired!" Mr Skinner yelled.

"No! It was all Cameron's idea!" I told Mr Skinner.

"You decided to go along with it." Mr Skinner replied.

"I was setting him up! He was supposed to get fired." I told Mr Skinner.

"Read the Email I sent you Fletcher." Mr Skinner replied. I read the email. It said YOU'RE FIRED, in the biggest print available.

"Please no!" I told Mr Skinner. He had already hung up. Meanwhile, Mcgee was right outside the bathroom where Sadie was hiding.

"Sadie. Sadie!" Mcgee called to Sadie.

"Mcgee, thank goodness you're here." Sadie told Mcgee.

"We don't have much time. Since they're in the dining room, you can go out the front door." Mcgee told Sadie.

Back in the kitchen, mom was asking me about what happened. "What's wrong Bolt?" My mom asked me.

"Nothing. I'm sharp as cheddar." I told my mom.

"You we're screaming." My mom replied.

"Oh, my favorite Football team lost. That's why Cameron called me." I told mom.

"Okay Bolt. Are you sure okay?" My mom asked me.

"I'm absolutely fine mom." I replied.

So, Sadie finely made it to the door. Unfortunately, the older version of her opened the door.

They stared at each other for a moment, before the both let out blood curdling screams.

"I'm old!" Sadie yelled.

"I'm a kid again!" The older Sadie screamed, then they both fainted. Luckily, Mcgee was there to catch Sadie.

Author's note: I'm back. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy. Now to answer 2 reviews.

Jimmy "McWolverine" Rocket: Yeah, I watched Xmen Origins: Wolverine on Friday.

Milo: Happy late birthday Bolt Fan 21.

Thanks Milo. Thanks to all of you for wishing me a happy birthday. I had a awesome birthday.

Bolt: I got fired in this chapter. (Bolt pouts.)

Sorry Bolt, it's part of the movie. Glad you liked my songfic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Going back to a harsh reality.

Bolt's point of view.

So, Mcgee motioned for me to join him. "Bolt hurry! Sadie ran into her future self and went into shock! I knew this would happen. We need to go back to 2004 and destroy the time machine." Mcgee told me.

"What about all of your plans had about where you were going to go" I asked Mcgee.

"We don't want some thing like this to happen again. It's too risky. Imagine if this fell into the wrong hands. My only regret is that I'll never get to visit the old west. My time will be better spent figuring out why Justin Bieber hasn't hit puberty yet." Mcgee replied.

So, we got into the time machine, and headed back to 2004. but first we made an unexpected stop at October 2 2009.

"This isn't 2004. Where are we?" Mcgee asked me.

"October 2 2009. It must be an important date if we stopped here." I replied.

"It must be. Now, on to 2004." Mcgee told me. So, we finally arrived in 2004.

"Are we back?" I asked Mcgee, right before a jet plane almost hit us.

"Yeah, we're back." Mcgee replied. So, we took Sadie home. "Let's put her on the porch swing, so she'll think that this was all a dream." Mcgee said.

"We can't just leave her on the porch Mcgee." I told Mcgee.

"Don't worry, she'll be out of it for awhile, and think this was just a dream. She'll be out for a few hours at least." Mcgee replied.

"I really don't remember them having Star Tek Security." I told Mcgee as we left.

"So, Mcgee dropped me off at my house. "If you need me, I'll be taking the time machine apart one piece at a time." Mcgee said as I got out of the car.

For some reason, there was a padlock on the gate to my house. So, I went over the gate. Then I climbed into my bed room window. Things weren't right there either. I landed on a bed next to a shrieking teenage girl.

"It's okay. There must be some mistake." I told the girl.

"You're the mistake punk!" The girl's father replied. He then proceeded to chase me out of the house. After saying some things I shouldn't repeat. So, I ran down the street and grabbed a news paper.

"We have to be in the wrong year." I mumbled. Sure enough, the newspaper said: September 10, 2004.

"Crap!" I muttered.

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see that Mr Calico had a Riffle pointed at me.

"Calico." I said under my breath.

"So you're the snot nosed punk who's been stealing my news papers." Calico growled.

"Mr Calico it's me sir. Bolt." I told Mr Calico.

"Who?" Calico asked me, while keeping the rifle pointed at me.

"It's me. Bolt Fletcher. I go to school where you're the principal." I told Calico.

"I've never seen you before in my life. But, I loathe you already." Calico snarled.

"That's right! You hate me more than any thing. You gave me detention last week." I replied.

"The school got burnt down 2 years ago. Now get out of here. Or I'll shoot you." Calico barked. So I left. Wondering what the heck was going on.

Author's note: I'm back! Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "McElfLord" Rocket: Mcgee: I don't get it.

Fargo: Watch NCIS and you'll get it.

Bolt: Who is this?

Bolt, Meet Fargo. He's your brother.

Bolt: (Bolt laughs sarcastically.) I don't have a brother.

Fargo: You do now. Bolt Fan 21 came up with me a few weeks ago.

Milo: Yeah! I have an uncle Fargo!

So yeah. Thanks for the long review. Glad you've enjoyed the chapter. I got the "sharp as cheddar line" from the American Duos episode of Psych.

Jules: My namesake says it.

That's true Jules. Mr Skinner got his name from Walter Skinner from X Files.

Bolt: He was a jerk in the earlier seasons.

Fargo: He was a (Coughs.) stick in the mud.

This story has been fun to write. That was a fun review to answer. Thanks for reviewing.

Bolt: I'm not sure how I feel about having a brother.

Fargo: Oh come on! This will be fun, bro! (Fargo hugs Bolt.)

Bolt: Help me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Life is a nightmare.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I continued walking through the night mare-esque town. I suddenly saw a huge building with a sign that said: The Brundun Philchester Museum and Casino.

I turned an unflattering shade of White when I saw it. Of course, I went inside to figure out what was going on.

"Hello and welcome to The Brundun Philchester Museum. Dedicated to the best person in this city. Come inside and find out how he went from being a humble citizen, to being one of the richest people on Earth." A voice said.

"It a started with a simple trip to the races on his birthday. He continued betting on more races, and winning more money. How he married his true love Kate Paxton last year." The TV said, and I turned that unflattering shade of White again and screamed.

Right after that, I walked backwards right into Brundun's goons Crispin and Spanky. "Could this day get any worse?" I thought. A second later, Crispin knocked me out.

Later that night, I woke up in my bed. "Mom, is that you?" I asked my mom.

"It's okay Bolt. You've been asleep for four hours. Just calm down." My mom told me, while rubbing my back like she used to do when I was little.

"I had the worst nightmare imaginable. It was the worst one I've ever had." I replied.

"Well it's over now sweetie. You're safe now, here on the Twenty-First floor." My mom said.

"Twenty-First floor!" I yelped. I looked at my mom, and she looked really different, like movie star look different.

(Bolt laughs nervously.) "You can't be my mom. I must still be dreaming." I told my mom, while shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Of course it's me sweetie. Are you feeling okay?" My mom asked me.

"Sharp as Cheddar. It's just, you don't look right." I told my mom.

"They must have hit you really hard this time. You're going to fine Bolt. Are you hungry? I can order room service.

"Room service?" I asked my mom. Suddenly, I heard some one banging around in the hallway. Actually, it sounded like I had a herd of Elephants loose in my house.

"Crap! It's your father!" My mom exclaimed.

"My dad?" I asked my mom.

"You're supposed to be in France. You little waste of space!" Brundun snarled.

"Brundun is my father!" I yelped in disbelief.

"Did you get kicked out of another boarding school you little parasite? Sheesh Kate! Do you know how much money I waste on that hopeless little twerp of your's. Both of them." Brundun yelled.

"We both know you have more than enough money to blow." My mom told Brundun.

"For your edification, that poor excuse for an intelligent life form is your kid. He isn't mine. He's just as useless as his father. Maybe even more useless." Brundun growled.

"Well, at least he wasn't a huge jerk like you! He was a better person than you could ever be." My mom snapped.

"You jerk!" I growled, while launching my self at Brundun the lowlife.

"Nice try kid. You couldn't hurt me even if you tried." Brundun replied coldly.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" My mom growled. So, they went outside to fight. 15 minutes later, Brundun came back.

"I'll be back in two hours. You're dead if your still here in two hours.

Author's note: I'm back. I've had a crazy week. But I got to go to see Sorcerer's Apprentice last night. It was one of the coolest movies ever. Now to answer some reviews.

Jimmy "McRaindog" Rocket: Milo: Nice job catching the Princess and the Frog reference.

Yeah, That was a fun reference to do.

Fargo: (Nervously.) Are they always like this?

Milo: Pretty much.

Calm down you two. I remembered to have them visit October second 2009. I almost forgot to though. The Justin Bieber joke was fun to do.

Fargo: Where did I get my name?

Fargo, you were named after my favorite character from the TV show Eureka. You just kinda struck me as a Fargo when I came up with you.

Bolt: Are we identical?

Not quite Bolt. Fargo has a black stripe that runs from from his forehead, down to the tip of his tail.

Fargo: It would be really confusing if we were identical.

Bolt: Yeah it would.

I agree Fargo. I'm sorry for not updating this story this week. I had a long week at school. Thanks for reviewing on Wednesday. I must say that it's been weird having a lot of new Bolt movie remakes. I'm glad you've enjoyed my remakes. They've been fun to make.

Bolt: Will you be doing Back to the Future 3?

I don't know Bolt. I don't like the third one as much. Thanks for reviewing my song fic. It was fun to do. I really liked the song, and I just saw a potential song fic. The lyrics have a good message in them as well. Thanks for reviewing.

Sidnydcurry: Welcome back, and good luck with the next chapter of Bolt is Missing.

**Ghost13579:** Yeah I was trying to be ironic with the whole "Socks" thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: This is heavy.

Bolt's point of view.

After Brundun stormed out of the room. "Brundun was right." My mom said.

"What do you mean Brundun was right? Why are you defending him?" I asked my mom, while shaking like I had gone for a swim in the Arctic Ocean.

"He's my husband Bolt. I have to respect him." My mom replied.

"What do you mean he's your husband? How could you be married to that self absorbed pig? How could you leave dad for Brundun?" I asked my mom.

"Leave your dad? Bolt sweetie, are you feeling okay?" My mom asked me.

"I'm am not okay mom! I couldn't possibly feel any worse right now! I want some one to tell me what is going on." I told my mom.

"They must have hit you in the head really hard this time." My mom replied.

"Mom, all I want to know is where my dad is. Where's Shawn Fletcher?" I asked my mom.

"Sweetie, he's in the same place he's been for 8 months. The California Cemetery." My mom replied solemnly.

So, I took a Taxi and went to the cemetery. Unfortunately, my mom was right. His grave stone read: Shawn Flynn Fletcher. Born February 15, 2002. Died September 12, 2003.

"No! No! No! This can't be true! I would love to wake up right now, and find out that this was all a dream." I sobbed.

"I'm afraid it's not a dream Bolt." Mcgee told me.

"Mcgee, My dad is gone." I replied.

"I know Bolt, and I'm truly sorry. When I heard, I knew that you'd come here." Mcgee told me.

"Then you know what happened to him?" I asked Mcgee, hoping that he would tell me.

"I'm afraid so. The paper said that he was murdered. They never found out who killed him." Mcgee told me.

"Where exactly did you find these?" I asked Mcgee.

"I had to break into a boarded up old library. Not the most honorable way to obtain something. But it beats robbing a casino like on Ocean's 11." Mcgee told me.

So, we went back to Mcgee's place. "I don't get all of this Mcgee. What kind of twisted reality did we come back to?" I asked Mcgee.

"We're still in Hollywood. I think this is about as twisted of a reality that we could come back to." Mcgee replied.

"I still don't understand." I told Mcgee.

"Here, I'll illustrate it for you. This line represents time. (Mcgee draws a straight line.) Here's the present 2003. (Mcgee scribbles 2003 onto the board.) Here's the past. (Mcgee writes "the past" on the board.) Some where in the past, it got drastically changed and created this alternate 2003. It contains alternate versions of every one." Mcgee told me.

"But how did Brundun change history?" I asked Mcgee.

"Two words for you: Sport's Almanac. I found the bag for it in the Mustang. Along with the top of old Brundun's cane." Mcgee replied.

"That jerk face stole my idea!" I growled.

"We can conclude from these two things, that older Brundun was in the time machine with the Almanac." Mcgee told me.

"Now what?" I asked Mcgee.

"Now you have to go and ask Brundun when did he get the almanac." Mcgee replied.

Author's note: I'm back! Sorry guys, I've had a ton of home work. Plus, I was sick this week end. Now to answer a pile of reviews.

Jimmy "Mcmountie" Rocket: Bolt: A nick name from last week's episode. Very nice Bolt Fan 21.

Why thank you Bolt.

Milo: Did you watch it this week?

I actually missed it Milo. I was watching Ocean's 13. (I'm not great at action movie remakes. But I love action movies.) So glad you enjoyed the I Belong Song Fic. I had the idea for it in the back of my mind for a while. I came up with it when I thought about writing for another section.

I had the lyrics in my head constantly during that time. Instead of immediately making it in to a song fic, I used it in Bolt 3: Homeward Bound. I really like the idea for your story Thousand Miles. I find the concept interesting. I'm really looking forward to reading that story.

Bolt: Any other stories you're looking forward to?

I guess all of them. I can't choose one that I'm looking forward to the most, but Thousand Miles is close to the top. Yes, the Mittens quote wasn't quite right. But it did sound like it could go either way. I'm glad you enjoyed my song fic.

Lizard Boy: I don't think I've seen Minority report. Thanks for the suggestion.

Lance Wing: I'm glad you enjoyed Bolt 3: Homeward Bound. Thank you for reviewing.

Bane 767: I'm glad you enjoyed my song fic I Belong. I have to say it's one of my favorites that I've done. Along with Finally Home, because I wrote the song. Thanks for reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Going toe to toe with Brundun Mcjerkface.

Bolt's point of view.

When I got "home", Brundun "Mcjerkface", was watching Iron Man. "I love this movie. I'm richer than him, why don't I have one of those suits?" Brundun asked his little hairball of a cat named Gibbs.

So, I subtlety turned off the TV. "Who dares to turn off my my TV!" Brundun whined like a little five year old.

"Party's over Brundun." I told Brundun.

"What are you doing here you little waste of space?" Brundun asked me.

"We need to to talk." I told Brundun, and Gibbs hissed at me. "Same to you buddy." I told the cat.

"How did you get past the Brute Squad?" Brundun asked me.

"I need to talk to you about something of great importance." I told Brundun.

"If it involves money, you can for get it. I'm not going to give you even a Penny you little twerp." Brundun snarled.

"I don't want your money. I want the Sports Almanac." I told Brundun, enunciating so that he'd understand. Brundun's face dropped like a roller coaster.

"You heard him Gibbs, party's over." Brundun told his cat. So, we went to Brundun's office.

"What else do you know about that book, you little parasite?" Brundun asked me.

"First you tell me when, where and how you got it." I told Brundun. Brundun shook his head.

"Okay, take a seat." Brundun stated, before sitting down in a big, professional looking chair.

"September 6, 2002 was the date." Brundun told me.

"September 6 2002, that was the day that I went back-. That was the day the clock tower was struck by lightning." I replied.

"You know your History, that a good asset. I'll never forget that day. I had just picked up my car from the mechanic's. Because I had totaled it drag racing a couple days earlier." Brundun told me.

"I thought you ran into a manure truck." I replied, while suppressing a laugh.

"Who told you about that?" Brundun roared.

"My dad did. Before he died." I replied.

"Sure he did. Anyways, this batty old man shows up. He claims to be a distant relative. I swear, this guy looked nothing like me." Brundun told me.

I managed to slip a book of matches into my pocket. Because, you never know when you might need a book of matches.

"So, he tell me that some day a crazy scientist. Or some scrawny little White Shepherd, will ask me about it. I never thought it would be you." Brundun said with a smile, I noticed he had a ton of chipped teeth. He got them from a fight I assume.

So, Brundun pointed a gun at me. "You're forgetting one thing Brundun. What on Earth is that?" I asked Brundun. So, I threw the tray of matches. I just barely missed his head.

"You're dead. You scrawny little runt!" Brundun yelled.

So, I ran out the door, and right into Brundun's goons.

"Get back here!" Crispin yelled. So, I ran past Brundun's goons, and up the stairs to the roof. At that moment, I realized that I didn't have many options.

"Go ahead and jump. I'll enjoy watching them scrape you off of the pavement." Brundun said coldly.

"What if I don't?" I asked Brundun.

"Then I'll shoot you." Brundun replied.

"The police will match the bullet to your gun." I told Brundun.

"Hello! I own the police, stupid. They couldn't match the bullet that killed your dad either." Brundun replied.

"You jerk-face!" I growled.

"Two Fletchers with one gun. How poetic." Brundun said mockingly.

So, I jumped of the roof.

"Stupid kid." Brundun mumbled. A moment later, I came back up to the roof, standing on the flying Mustang.

"Gotcha!" I retorted. So, we knocked Brundun unconscious. Then, we drove of in the Mustang.

Author's note: Is it weird at all that I'm enjoying writing insults for Brundun? I got Iron Man 2 yesterday. The remake is coming soonish. Now to answer some reviews.

Lizard Boy: Glad you liked ch 9. I don't mind the suggestions. I think they're fun.

Lance Wing: I'm glad you've enjoyed this story. It is neat to mess with the idea of messing up the past. I liked writing Brundun's line: A flying mustang. Now I've seen everything. It just sounded right. It would have been interesting to see him fight off robots. I read your story, and I must say, I'm impressed. Keep up the good work. Thanks for reviewing.

Jimmy "Mchourglass" Rocket: Glad you liked the song fic. I thought it fit Bolt.

Bolt: Well actually, it is sung by a kid in the movie Napoleon.

That's true Bolt. I think we all dream big all through life. Lots of my stories start as dreams. Thanks for reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Going back to 2002.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I hopped into the Mustang. "Nice job Mcgee. You're not going to believe this. We're going back to 2002." I panted.

"You're kidding." Mcgee replied.

"Nope. We're going to September 6, 2002." I told Mcgee.

"Well obviously, this date is of some significance. Brundun wouldn't just pick a random date. It has to be significant to Brundun's life some how." Mcgee explained.

Suddenly, the date changed to August 31, 1993. "I need to fix this stupid thing." Mcgee groaned. So Mcgee fixed the date.

"Wait, we're going now?" I asked Mcgee.

"Yeah. There's no time like the present." Mcgee replied.

"We can't just leave Murdock and Sadie here." I told Mcgee.

"Bolt, calm down. Nothing will happen to them if our mission is successful." Mcgee replied.

"What do you mean: If we succeed. This will work right?" I asked Mcgee.

"Of course it will Bolt. Calm down." Mcgee replied.

A few minutes later, we arrived in 2002. "This is weird Mcgee. It's like really weird dejavu. Like I was here yesterday." I told Mcgee.

"You were here yesterday Bolt. Remember?" Mcgee asked me.

"Right." I replied.

"So, sunrise is in 20 minutes. I need you to tail young Brundun. Like they do on NCIS. Don't interfere with old Brundun giving his younger self the Almanac. You need to lull him into a false sense of security. He must believe that he succeeded." Mcgee explained.

"Got it boss." I told Mcgee.

"After old Brundun leaves, grab the Almanac and leave. The future rests in your hands Bolt." Mcgee replied.

"I understand Mcgee." I told Mcgee.

"Here's an ear mike. You know, like the one from National Treasure. Plus, some high power binoculars. This way we can keep in touch. I'll hide here, and fix the Mustang. I can't risk it being stolen for the second time in two days. Plus, it would be really bad if I ran into my other self." Mcgee explained.

"Your other self?" I asked Mcgee.

"Yes, because there are now two of me here. Not to mention, there are two of you here now as well. The younger version of me I should say. The one that helped you get back to 2004. You remember the lightning and the clock tower right?" Mcgee asked me.

"How could I forget?" I asked Mcgee.

"Any-who, that doesn't happen until tonight. So you must be very careful not to run into your other self." Mcgee replied.

"Got it." I told Mcgee. So, Mcgee handed me some 2002 money.

"Get some 2002 clothes." Mcgee replied.

"Okay Mcgee." I told Mcgee.

"Nothing outlandish Bolt. Get some thing that will blend in." Mcgee replied.

So, I went to a thrift store, and got some clothes. I of course, went for some Sherlock Holmes type clothes.

"Elementary my dear Watson." I said, in a British Accent. So, I left the store, and went to Brundun's house.

"Mcgee, are you there?" I asked Mcgee.

"Yeah, I can here you loud and clear. Are you at the perp's house?" Mcgee asked me.

"Yup, I'm at the Philchester family home. Naturally, it was the only one in the Phone Book. I don't think it's his house though. It looks like a crazy cat lady lives here." I told Mcgee. I was completely right.

"Brundun! Where are you going?" A voice yelled.

"I'm going to pick up my car Granny." Brundun called back to his grandma.

"He lives with his grandma." I told Mcgee.

"Yeah, I could hear him loud and clear." Mcgee replied. So, I quietly followed Brundun.

Author's note: I learned every thing I know about tailing from the TV show NCIS. Now to answer a review.

Lance Wing: Interesting user name by the way. I think that Brundun was probably trying to lull Bolt into a false sense of security. Letting him think that getting that information was really that easy. I completely forgot that Brundun had the Iron Monger Suit in the Iron Man remake. Iron Shepherd 2 will be my next remake. (I'm not a huge fan of Back to the Future 3.) I have another story to post first that isn't a remake, but I think it came out good. Thanks for reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Being stealthy like a ninja.

Bolt's point.

So, I watched Brundun act like a jerkface to every one he came in contact with. "I can't express how glad I am that he isn't really my father." I thought.

"Can we have our ball back?" A little kid asked Brundun.

"What, this ball? (Brundun throws the ball onto the roof of a house.) Fetch." Brundun told the kids coldly.

"It's his house alright." I told Mcgee. The next stop, was at the Auto shop to pick up Brundun's car. His car was a Red Subaru Forrester. Nothing special to be perfectly honest. It still smelled like crap. (No pun intended.)

"It looks good Andrew." Brundun told the mechanic.

"Thanks Brundun. I fixed it up, but you still need some Freebreeze or something. I can't get the stupid car to start though." Andrew told Brundun. Brundun turned the key, and it started.

"Evangeline only starts for me. Remember that Andrew." Brundun stated.

"Okay. So, the bill comes to $450. 21." Andrew replied.

"450 bucks for that. That's a bunch of malarkey." Brundun told Andrew.

"Actually technically, it was $540. If you count the 80 bucks I had to pay my boss to haul that thing down here." Andrew informed Brundun.

"For that, he probably hid something illegal in the trunk." Brundun told Andrew. At that moment, I managed to slip into the trunk.

"Dude, what is your glitch? If you have a problem, you can have it out with my boss. Leave me out of this." Andrew replied.

"450 is way too much to spend on a car." Brundun told Andrew.

"It isn't really. Considering how much crap we had to get out of your car. Hope you don't have a hot date tonight." Andrew replied.

"I do actually. She just doesn't know it. For Four-Hundred and Fifty dollars, you should throw in lunch and an air freshener." Brundun told Andrew.

"I have Four cokes, and a Pineapple shaped Air freshener." Andrew told Brundun, while holding up the soda and the Air Freshener.

"Four cans of soda for a Four-Hundred dollar job?" Brundun asked Andrew.

"Thanks to that job, the garage smells terrible. I can't eat in there." Andrew told Brundun.

"Get used to it. It builds character." Brundun replied.

"It smells like a big out house!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, what ever." Brundun replied, while throwing the cans of soda on me. (Bolt gasps.)

"That smell in your car will never go away." Andrew told Brundun.

"Sure it will. The punk that did this is a dead man." Brundun growled.

"This is the last favor you'll ever get from me! Is you're date a blind date? She won't be blind enough. I hope she can't smell." Andrew called as we drove away.

Suddenly, Brundun saw my mother looking at the dress she got for the dance. "Nice dress. Hope you're going to go to the dance with me." Brundun told my mom.

"Pervert." I thought.

"Brundun, why don't you do us all a favor, and go fall off a cliff." My mom growled.

"That hurts Kate. That really hurts. I got my car fixed. What time do you want me to pick you up?" Brundun asked my mom.

"No wonder he's not married in reality." I mumbled.

"How about half past never." My mom replied.

Author's note: It's fun to watch Brundun get rejected.

Bolt: Bolt Fan 21 has a mean streak.

That's kinda true Bolt. Now to answer a few reviews.

Lance Wing: I'm glad you liked Chapter 11. That's interesting that you had used your user name before.

Lizard Boy: Glad you enjoyed Chapter 11.

Jimmy "McMilo" Rocket: Glad you liked my song fic. It was a neat one to do.

Fargo: Making the review short. Haha.

Jules: Well it started short.

That's true Jules. Yeah, it's been interesting to have new reviewers.

Milo: More reviews, longer author's notes.

That's true as well Milo. I've been busy as well.

Milo: Funny that I share a name with another movie character.

Todd: I do too!

Bolt: Please tell me I'm not a great granddad.

Todd: (Runs over to Fargo.) Daddy.

Fargo: Congrats Bolt, you're an uncle.

I love Atlantis the Lost Empire. Even though I haven't seen it in a long time. I guess Milo has another namesake from a movie I liked as a kid. Like Todd.

Bolt: Can I call him Toad?

Todd: I don't get it.

Milo: It's from Outsourced.

Booth: Outsourced is awesome.

I agree Booth. I have noticed the whole "wakes up mysteriously in bed" thing as well, I just didn't think any thing about it. Sorcerer's Apprentice was really cool. I haven't rented a movie in a long time.

Bolt: Unless you count Netflix.

True. If you count Netflix, the last movie I rented was Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Hope things start going better, and I'm glad you had fun at camp. I really didn't notice that I put a . instead of a ? Thanks for telling me. Glad you enjoyed Chapters 8-11.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You roll the Dice, but you're just hoping that the rules change.

Bolt's point of view.

From the trunk of Brundun's car, I continued to observe Brundun in his natural habitat. "Come on Kate it's a once in a life time opportunity. The two of on the dance floor. Maybe bet married some day." Brundun told my mom.

"I have better things to do." My mom replied.

"Like what?" Brundun asked my mom.

"I have to stay home and floss my pet Beaver." My mom replied.

"That's about as funny the plague." Brundun told my mom.

"For your edification, I already have a date." My mom replied.

"Who? That spineless little twerp Shawn Fletcher?" Brundun asked my mom.

"No. Joe Boxer." My mom replied.

"Joe Boxer? You're absolutely, and in every other way wrong. You're going to the dance with me." Brundun told my mom.

"Get your hands off of me. I don't want to catch your stupidity." My mom replied.

"Accept it Kate. We're a perfect match." Brundun told my mom.

"Yeah, we match like a foot in a glove. I'll never love you. Even if you come into a lot of money." My mom retorted.

"My mom's secretly funny. Weird." I thought. So, my mom Gibbs Slapped, and punched Brundun. Then ran off.

"It's meant to be!" Brundun yelled.

"Wow Brundun. You certainly have a way with women." Old Brundun lied from the front seat of young Brundun's car.

"Out!" Brundun yelled, while opening the car door for old Brundun.

"Do you want to be rich kid? Marry that pretty gal? I can make that happen." Old Brundun asked the younger version of himself.

"What are you old man? A Gennie?" Brundun asked the old man.

"Get in the car." Old Brundun replied, while starting the car.

"Evangeline only starts for me. Who do you think you are?" Brundun asked the older version of himself.

"I'm no one to be trifled with kid. Get in the car." Old Brundun replied. So, old Brundun started driving like a crazy person.

"Who do you think you are, Ziva from NCIS? Drive like a normal person." Brundun growled. So, older Brundun dented the car.

"This car took me $450 to fix you jerk!" Brundun screamed, I could see every Vein in his head bulging with anger.

"Will you shut up about the stupid car already!" Old Brundun growled.

"And another thing, how do you know where I live?" Brundun asked the older version of himself.

"I'm a long lost relative of your's. I have a present for you kid. This baby will make you rich." Old Brundun replied, while handing over the Almanac.

"A book? I'm going to get rich with a book? That's a load of crap." Brundun told the old man.

"This tells the results of 20 of Sports scores. You simply place bets on everything, and Bingo! You're rich. No strings attached." Old Brundun replied.

"Sounds like a scam. Now why don't you make like a tree and get out of here?" Brundun snarled.

(Old Brundun Gibbs Slaps Brundun.) "It's make like a tree and leave stupid. Today's Football game is even in here." Old Brundun replied. So, they turned on the TV, and he was right.

"How did you do that?" Brundun asked his older self.

"I read the book. Bet on the winner and win every time." Old Brundun said simply.

"Thanks Gramps." Brundun replied, while haphazardly tossing the Almanac just a couple Inches away from me. Old Brundun grabbed it before I could.

"Crap! So close." I thought.

"What are you thinking you dunderhead? Some one could have stolen it! Keep it locked up. Never leave it laying out on a table." Old Brundun lectured, before roughly shoving into young Brundun's pocket.

"What are you doing?" Brundun asked the old man.

"Another thing Brundun. some day a crazy scientist. Or some scrawny little White Shepherd, will ask you about it. Kill which ever one asks you about it." Old Brundun said, as they left the garage. Unfortunately, they locked me in the garage.

"Great, I'm locked in Brundun's garage." I mumbled.

"Mcgee, are you there? I'm locked in Brundun's garage. Can you fly the Mustang over here and get me out of this garage?" I asked Mcgee.

"I'll see what I can do." Mcgee replied.

So, I stared at the garage door. "Of all the times not to have heat vision." I thought.

Author's note: Poor Bolt's locked up in Mcjerkface's garage. I want to know what movies you guys would like to see get remade. (Preferably ones I can get on Netflix.) Now to answer a ton of reviews.

Lance Wing: Bolt: Yeah, I'm not a ninja.

I'm not a ninja either Bolt.

Bolt: Those soda cans hurt more than I let you guys think.

Sadie: I guess you're not Iron Shepherd then.

Bolt: I am so Iron Shepherd! I'd enjoy smashing or blowing up Brundun again.

Brundun: You don't get to. I don't get to be in Iron Shepherd 2.

Glad you liked Chapter 12. Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and nice job on the character interaction on your review.

Jimmy "Mcranger." Rocket: Bolt: Why does Brundun get to talk more than I do in the newer chapters?

Calm down Bolt. Sometimes you must share the spotlight. Yes, I was sick about a month ago. It wasn't fun.

Mcgee: Where's my thanks for rescuing Bolt.

Bolt: (Mumbling.) Thanks Mcgee.

Mcgee: That wasn't so hard now was it.

I'm sorry that you received an anonymous review that wasn't nice.

Bolt: Just because he asked for it. Brundun, your a Mcjerkface.

Brundun: Grow up Bolt.

Yeah, I wanted to use a Mcgee nickname on someone else.

Bolt: (To Brundun.) You made my dad die after living for only a year. (Bolt Gibbs Slaps Brundun.)

Brundun: I'm rich, I can do what ever I want.

Milo: Then why do you sit in your den with your cat on Saturday nights and watch Iron Man.

(Bolt high fives Milo.) Bolt: Hey Brundun, want some ice for that burn?

Brundun: Bolt, I'm inviting you to shut it.

Bolt: Invitation denied.

Any ways. The conversation between Brundun and Andrew was fun to write. I'm glad that I did a good job on it.

Bolt: Brundun needs to visit Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes' swift kick in the butt stand.

Sadie: You did so get bruised.

Bolt: Can it Sadie.

Thanks for reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hiding, and spying.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I tried to figure out how to get out of the garage. "What happened Bolt? Where did Brundun go?" Mcgee asked me.

"I don't know Mcgee. He disappeared. Old Brundun left as well." I told Mcgee.

"Well, give me your location." Mcgee told me.

"It's 2347 Stark Avenue." I replied.

"I'll be there after night fall. A mustang would be as subtle as a gun in broad daylight." Mcgee told me, before signing off.

"Great, now what?" I mumbled. A few hours , I heard Brundun out side of the garage.

"I'm going to the dance granny. I'll get home when I get home." Brundun growled. I managed to hide in the trunk before Brundun came in.

"Bolt, where are you?" Mcgee asked me through the ear mike.

"Now is not a good time. I'm in the trunk of Brundun's car, and he's heading to the dance." I whispered.

Mcgee's situation wasn't much better. He was only a few yards away from his younger self.

"Crap." Mcgee said under his breath.

"Mcgee, are you there?" I asked Mcgee.

"Yeah. We need to quit and go home. This plan is getting way too dangerous." Mcgee told me.

"Don't worry. I can see the Almanac on Brundun's dashboard. I'll grab it when we get to the school." I told Brundun.

"Be careful not to run into your other self." Mcgee told me. Of course, Mcgee's younger self was standing a few yards behind him.

"What do you mean?" I asked Mcgee.

"Your at the dance with your mom right now too." Mcgee replied.

"Right. This won't be easy." I told Mcgee.

"Hey you. Yes you with the old man hat." Young Mcgee called.

"Who me?" Mcgee asked his younger self, with out turning around.

"Yes you. Can you reach in that toolbox, and hand me the Third wrench from the right?" Young Mcgee asked his older self.

"I believe you mean the Fourth wrench from the left." Mcgee replied.

"Yes actually. How did you know?" Young Mcgee inquired.

"I took Car Repair in Obedience school." Mcgee replied.

"I'm hoping for a storm tonight. You know with wind, lightning, the whole shebang. I hope the weatherman Stormy Cloudson is wrong about his forecast." Young Mcgee said.

"Don't worry. It will storm, big time." Mcgee told his younger self.

"Well, it was nice talking to you sir. I hope our paths cross again in the future." Young Mcgee replied.

"Nice talking to you too." Mcgee replied.

Some time later, Brundun and I arrived at the Dance. Brundun managed to meet up with his goons."Where's that scrawny little twerp Joe Boxer?" Brundun asked his friend Crispin.

"What do I look like, Pepper from Iron Man? Find him yourself." Crispin retorted.

"When I find that little jerk. I'll take the $450 I spent on my car out on his hide!" Brundun snarled.

"Here Brundun. One Coffee, with Three creams, Four sugars. Plus, a splash of Caramel." Spanky told Brundun.

"Thanks." Brundun replied.

"Hey Brundun, are you coming?" Brundun's third goon Scamp asked him.

"I'm reading, Scamp." Brundun told Scamp with out looking up.

"Good for you." Scamp muttered. Suddenly, Brundun put the Almanac in his pocket. I quickly reached for it.

"Hello Mr Philchester. It's unusual to see you here." Mr Calico told Brundun.

"Why does stupid Mr Calico have to ruin every thing for me?" I thought.

"Hello Mr Calico. It's nice to see you." Brundun said, lying through his teeth,

"You're not fooling any one Brundun." I thought.

"Is that Coffee is smell on your Breath Brundun?" Mr Calico asked Brundun.

"Absolutely not Mr Calico. I'm much too young to drink Coffee." Brundun lied.

"You have an attitude problem Brundun. It will get you no where." Mr Calico growled.

Author's note: So many characters in one chapter. Now to answer a review.

Lance Wing: Bolt: We all mess up some times.

Milo: Even me.

Bolt: Let's all acknowledge the fact that Scamp is on of Bolt Fan 21's favorite Disney characters.

Rhino: Really?

Yes Rhino. Up there with you and Bolt, and Riley from National Treasure.

Bolt: She's seen enough arguments during her life.

That's true Bolt. They happen a lot in the world today.

Brundun: Never! Let me get eaten again. (Brundun gets eaten up by Bolt Fan 21's non-existent Velociraptor.)

Tip! Spit him out right now! (Tip spits out Brundun.) Glad you liked chapter 13. Thanks for reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I took the road, that lead to no where.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I carefully tailed Mr Calico, because had taken the Almanac. I ducked behind a wall when I saw my other self and my mom.

"You do catnip too?" My other self asked my mom.

"Sheesh Joe. You're starting to sound like my mother!" My mom exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with that." My other self told my mom.

"When I have kids, I'm going to let them do what ever they want." My mom explained.

"I'd love to have that in writing." My other self told my mom.

"Ditto." I muttered.

So, I continued to follow Mr Calico. "Why are you so nervous tonight?" My mom asked my other self.

I managed to hide just out side Mr Calico's office. He had his feet up on his desk, and was pouring himself a cup of Dr Pepper. While Mr Calico had is back turned, I slinked into his office. I managed to hide before he got to the door.

I could see the Almanac sitting on his desk, and I managed to almost grab it. Before I could grab it, Mr Calico pushed his chair backwards and smashed my hand. I screamed silently, so Calico wouldn't hear me. Luckily, Calico got up, and I could get my paw out.

So,Calico tossed the Almanac in the trash, and walked out of the room.

"I hate you Calico." I whispered. So, I ran to the trash can, and fished out the Almanac.

It wasn't even the Almanac. "Iron Man! Iron Man! Really Brundun?" I yelped. It was an Iron Man Comic book, in the Almanac cover.

"Doc! I just blew it! All I haver is the cover. Brundun has the Almanac!" I told Brundun.

Brundun at that moment, was in the car with my mom.

"Hey you, get your stinking hands off of her." My dad told Brundun.

"Well, where's Brundun?" Mcgee asked me.

"I seriously don't know." I told Mcgee.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Mcgee asked me.

"He could be any where." I told Mcgee.

"The future depends on you stealing the Almanac from Brundun." Mcgee told me.

"I know what he's doing, I just don't know where he is." I told Mcgee.

"Shawn! Help me!" My mom cried. I heard her that time.

"Of course! My dad's about to punch Brundun! I only have one shot at this." I told Mcgee.

There was a huge group surrounding them when I got outside. "Shawn Fletcher just knocked Brundun out." One of the on lookers said.

"Go dad!" I thought.

"Are you alright Kate?" My dad asked my mom.

"I'm feeling dejavu." I thought. So, I went over to Brundun, and tried to think of a cover story.

"Okay guys, stand back. I'm a professional." I told the crowd.

(Brundun mutters something unintelligible.)

"A professional what?" Some one in the crowd asked me.

"You!" Brundun snarled when he woke up. So, I punched him again.

"He's better now. My work here is done." I told the crowd. So, I carefully grabbed the Almanac.

"Thief! Get back here with his wallet." The guy in the crowd told me.

"Mcgee! I got it." I told Mcgee.

"Great! I'll pick you up on the School roof. After I refuel." Mcgee replied.

"Got it." I told Mcgee.

"Hey! It's the car killer in disguise!" Crispin yelled.

"Let's get him!" Scamp yelled.

"I can't get a break today!" I yelled.

Author's note: Poor Bolt just can't get a break today. Now to answer two reviews.

Lance Wing: Bolt: I got the Almanac in this chapter.

Sadie: You also got the crap smashed out of your hand. Ouch!

Bolt: It's just a scratch.

Disney Scamp: For the record. I'm not in this story. It's a character with my name.

Yeah, I don't have the nerve to do that to him. Tip was named after another Disney sequel Character.

Milo: What movie?

Look it up Milo.

Bolt: I need a snack.

Bolt, I wouldn't go out there if I were you.

Bolt Fan 21's singing fish: Give me that fillet of fish! Give me that fish

Bolt: What in the world!

Yeah, I sorta set the motion sensor to go off if some one walked by. Sorry Bolt. So, anyways thanks for reviewing.

Jimmy "McMind" Rocket: (Points upwards.) Letting Brundun getting sorta eaten was not my idea.

Bolt: Come on! You got to admit being eaten by a Velociraptor is cool lol.

Tip: I spit him out.

Yeah, that was a little unnecessary. I apologize.

Bolt: Don't leave.

Rhino: Eh. He'll be back.

Milo: Looks like you're being nominated for the honor of being Bolt's number one fan. What do you say?

I don't know what to say.

Milo: Say yes. You make it sound like you've been crowned Miss America.

I say, the title belongs to me and Rhino, and a lot of other people. Thanks guys.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The one who beats the odds in every way.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I ran into the dance, and looked for a place to hide. My other self was on stage playing Can You Feel The Love Tonight.

I managed to hide under a table. "Where did that little punk go? He just came in here?" Spanky asked the others.

"That's him on the stage!" Scamp replied.

"How did he change so fast?" Crispin asked Scamp.

"I don't know. But they'll be the clothes he's buried in. Cause we're gonna kill him." Spanky replied.

"This is any oldie. Well, it's an oldie where I come from." The other me told the crowd.

"Mcgee! Mcgee come in." I told Mcgee.

"What's wrong?" Mcgee asked me.

"Brundun's posse chased me into the gym. Now they're gonna kill me!" I told Mcgee shakily.

"Then get out of there." Mcgee replied.

"Not me. The other me that's on stage playing the Psych theme." I told Mcgee.

"Crap! That will delay the other you going back to the future. Which will only make matters much worse." Mcgee replied.

"How bad are we talking. Like end of the Universe bad?" I asked Mcgee.

"Yes. You must stop them with out being seen." Mcgee replied.

"On it boss." I told Mcgee. Meanwhile Brundun was starting to wake up.

"Where is he?" Brundun asked an onlooker.

"Who?" The onlooker asked Brundun.

"Joe Boxer." Brundun replied.

"I don't know who that is sir." The onlooker stated.

"Scrawny little American White Shepherd. He's dressed like Sherlock Holmes." Brundun replied.

"Oh, he ran into the gym. I think he took your wallet." The onlooker said. So Brundun pushed past the onlooker, and ran to the gym.

"If it's all right, then you're all wrong. But why bounce around to the same old song?" The other me sang. Spanky, Urchin, and Scamp were all waiting back stage to beat him up.

I managed to climb up a ladder and began to untie some sandbags. "Five, Four, Three." I counted under my breath.

"You'd rather run when you can't crawl." My other self said, right when I dropped the sandbags on Brundun's goons.

"Now." I muttered. I could see Brundun's men lying on the floor knocked out cold.

"Rest well, and dream of desperate women." I muttered. A minute or Two later, the song was over.

"I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But your kids are going to love it." The other me told the crowd sheepishly.

"Mission accomplished Mcgee." I told Mcgee.

"I knew I could count on you Bolt. I'll be landing on the roof in T-minus one minute." Mcgee told me. I made it out the door. Suddenly, my other self and my parents walked by, and I had to duck behind the door.

"Hello Kate." My other self told my mom.

"Bolt, that was an interesting song." My mom told the other me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. This has been educational." The other me told my parents.

"Will we ever see each other again?" My mom asked me.

"We will. I promise." I replied.

"I just want to thank you for all of your advice Bolt. I couldn't have done this otherwise. I'll never forget your help." My dad told me.

After the other me left, Brundun hoisted me up by my shirt. "That phony bologna disguise isn't fooling anyone. Let's have it out right here, right now. Mano e mano. Shrimpy little runt, VRS the Brundunator. " Brundun hissed.

"How about no." I told Brundun.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brundun asked me.

"What on Earth is that?" I asked Brundun, while pointing over his shoulder. So I tried to run away.

Author's note: I'm back.

Bolt: And you barely have a voice.

Yeah, long and awesome weekend. Now to answer some reviews.

Lance Wing: Brundun: I wouldn't place all of your money on good prevailing.

Scamp: Did you call me stupid?

Bolt: You don't catch on very fast do you?

Brundun: You beat my mob, but I'm smarter than you Bolt.

Milo: Jimmy Rocket will be back.

Bolt: Nice job on that prank guys.

So, Thanks for reviewing.

Lizard Boy: I'm glad you enjoyed ch 15. Thanks for reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I even tried to run away. Cause I didn't even know my own strength.

So, I tried to run away from Brundun. "What are you? A Wimp!" Brundun taunted.

"Nobody calls me a-" I began, before the other me accidentally whacked me in the face with the door. Luckily, my other self didn't see me. Brundun didn't notice the other me either.

Brundun suddenly saw the Almanac in my pocket. "Have you been stealing my stuff? I'm not going to go so easy on you now." Brundun snarled. So, Brundun punched me in the face.

"Ouch." I told Brundun. Then Brundun kicked me in the stomach.

"That's for the car!" Brundun hissed, as I fell over. Then he kicked me again, much harder this time. So, I tried to follow Brundun, but to no avail. So I went to the roof.

"Mcgee, Brundun's gone. He got the Almanac back. He beat the crap out of me." I coughed.

"Are you okay?" Mcgee asked me.

"Sharp as Cheddar." I told Mcgee.

"Alright, get in. Which way did he go?" Mcgee asked me.

"West, towards the tunnel." I told Mcgee.

"Okay." Mcgee replied. I could see Brundun below.

"There he is Mcgee. Let's land on top of his car and smash him." I told Mcgee.

"His car is a lot bigger Bolt. We'll be the ones with the broken car." Mcgee replied.

"What do we do then?" I asked Mcgee.

"I have an idea. We'll pull up behind him. You get out with the Hover Board, and get the Almanac." Mcgee replied.

"Okay, let's go for it." I told Mcgee. So, we pulled up behind Brundun, and I got out of the car. I reached for the Almanac, but Brundun got to it first.

"Crap." I mouthed. Brundun then proceeded to put it on the wind shield. So, I opened the car door, and grabbed the Almanac. Brundun caught me in the act and latched on to the other end.

"Don't you dare! Put that book down!" Brundun growled.

"Make me." I told Brundun. Brundun hit me and I dropped the Almanac again.

"That'll teach him not to mess with me." Brundun chuckled. Suddenly, a dump truck full of dirt passed us, and Brundun was blinded by the cloud of dust. I snatched the Almanac, and sped off.

So, I caught up to Mcgee at the end of the tunnel, and I grabbed the huge banner dangling off of the car.

"Let's get out of here." I yelled up to Mcgee.

"Hang on Bolt." Mcgee yelled back. Brundun meanwhile was so distracted by my Hover Board, that he didn't realize that he was going to run into a Manure truck.

He of course hit it. "I loathe manure!" Brundun hollered.

So, I let go of the banner. "Everything okay up there Mcgee?" I asked Mcgee.

"Yeah, It's just terrible flying weather. I have to land some where else. Do you have the book?" Mcgee asked me.

"Yeah, it's right here." I told Mcgee.

"Burn it." Mcgee replied. So, I took out a book of matches and burned the Almanac.

"Done and done." I told Mcgee. "The newspaper changed. Every thing's the way it should be." I told Mcgee.

Suddenly, the Mustang got struck by lightning, and disappeared.

"No. No! Mcgee! Mcgee come in!" I cried. He didn't answer.

Suddenly, a man approached me. "Are you Bolt Maxwell Fletcher?" The man asked me.

"Yes sir." I told the man.

"I have a letter for you." The man replied.

"How is that possible?" I asked the man.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger. I've had this letter for Seven years. Or rather, my men have had it. It said to give it to a man with your name and description." The man replied.

So, I read the letter. "Dear Bolt. If my calculations are correct (and they always are.) you will receive this right after you see the Mustang get struck by lightning. I'm living happily in 1902. Get help from my younger self, find the Mustang and return home. Upon your arrival, destroy the Time Machine. Your friend Jim Mcgee." I read.

"Do you need any thing kid?" The man asked me.

"There's only one man that can help me." I told the man. So, I ran to find Mcgee.

"Mcgee! Mcgee! Mcgee!" I yelled to the young Mcgee.

"Yikes! You're a phantom!" Mcgee exclaimed.

"It's me Bolt. I'm back from the future." I told Mcgee. Mcgee fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

Cast:

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Sadie, Bolt's mom, Abigail: Bolt Fan 21.

I can't stand to fly.

Mcgee: Jimmy Rocket.

Napoleon: Sean Astin. (Encino Man, Color Of Magic, The Goonies.)

I'm not that naive.

Brundun: Jeff Bridges.

Crispin: Tim Curry.

Spanky: Brad Garret.

Mr Calico, Scamp :Timothy Omundson. (Lassiter from Psych.)

Andrew: Ryan Reynolds.

Napoleon and Sophie trailer.

Napoleon Fletcher had it all until one day.

Sadie: Napoleon, I want you to meet your baby sister Sophie.

He got a little competition.

Napoleon: Ever since she got here, all she's done is steal everyone's attention.

Bolt: (Bolt puts a Compass Necklace around Napoleon's neck.) I know you'll stick by Sophie's side and be great big brother.

When they get separated from their family, will Napoleon learn to love his sister?

Napoleon: You're okay, for a little sister.

Or will matters become worse?

Napoleon: All you've done since we got you is mess things up!

A classic tale of brother and sister.

Sophie: Thanks for being the best big brother ever.

Napoleon: You're welcome. Thanks for being the best little sister ever.

And how an intense period of time can bring two people together.

Napoleon: I'll protect you like no other. You're okay for a little sister.

Napoleon and Sophie. Coming October 27. only on Fanfiction dot net


End file.
